Desires Turned Deadly
by OliviaBensonNovak
Summary: Olivia and Casey have found a new love for each other, but will their secret romance together, soon turn into a major deal with the others? What about Casey and Olivia's past lovers, who decide they don't want either of them to be happy, especially together? Will they be able to come out of this, happy, alive, and together?


Olivia Benson and Casey Novak FanFic

The nights had been long the past week, a huge murder had come to the special victims unit. One of their own, a police officer from the homicide squad, had been brutally murdered on his way home from work one night. Detective's Olivia Benson and Elliot Stabler had been good friends with him and the whole team was working hard on the case. Even ADA Casey Novak had been working overtime. But as the case had come to an end, and she finally got to go home for a whole night, she walked into her apartment, alone, turning on the lights and sighed.

The case had taken its toll on everyone, and she could tell that it hit Olivia especially hard. Since they had met, Olivia had always been the hard, strong detective that never missed a step and was always two ahead of everyone. This case, she seemed behind. Casey had secretly been crushing on the older woman for sometime now, and seeing her so upset, made Casey's heart break. As she started her shower and got undressed about to step inside, she heard her doorbell ring. It was almost midnight, who would be here. She wrapped herself in a towel that covered her body and walked out opening the door slightly.

To her surprise, Olivia stood there at the door. "Casey, I-I'm sorry to bother you... I probably shouldn't have come.." Olivia said as she turned to walk away. "No, Olivia its okay, come in..." Casey stood aside to let the dark haired woman in, and Olivia walked inside. Casey shut and locked her door, always cautious about inturders coming in.

Olivia sat on her couch, looking down, playing with her fingers. "Let me go turn off the water in my shower..." Casey said as she walked to the back turning off the water, she put on her robe and came back out, sitting next to Liv. "Are you okay?" She asked, looking at Olivia. Liv nodded. "This case, it hit me hard.. Losing a friend like that.. I just kept thinking.. if it had been Elliot, or Finn, or Munch.. or...You.." She looked at Casey. Casey wa shocked. She didn't think Olivia thought of her that way. "Me?" Casey asked before she had thought about it. Liv nodded. "I was thinking, every time I looked at his picture.. of him on that slab in the cornors office, I saw your face, and I was devestated... If something was to ever happen to you, or someone else..." Casey saw tears in Liv's eyes, and knew this case had hit her harder than she originally thought possible.

Casey took the older woman's hand into her own. "But it wasn't. Yes, it was horrible what happened to him, but we are still here.. your safe, everyone is safe..." Casey said. Liv looked up at Casey, the only thing she could think about right this moment, was how uset she was, and she just needed reassurance that Casey was here. She leaned in and kissed Casey softly, not once did she think about what might happen.

A million things were running though Casey's mind right now. She couldn't believe that Olivia had just came into her apartment and kissed her. Just like that. It was so different.. like Liv had let her guard down. Well Casey wasn't going to miss the opportunity, not if Olivia wanted it to. She kissed her back, squeezing Liv's hand slightly. When she did so, it sent a reaction to Liv she only was greatful for, for Liv moved closer to Casey, making the kiss deeper than before.

Casey couldn't help but let out a small, very light moan, and Liv heard it, she pulled Casey closer to her, wrapping her arms around her waist, and Casey put her arms around Liv's neck. It seemed like decades before the two parted. Liv smirked. "I forgot to breath.." She said smiling. "I would like to see you, without anything on Counselor.." Olivia said looking in Casey's eyes.

Casey couldn't respond in any way, that meant forming words.. however she did get up from sitting next to Olivia. Slowly she untied the belt that held her robe together, Olivia watching her the entire time. As she slid it open and let it slowly fall to the ground, she stood there, naked, in front of Olivia. Her heart was racing, and she suddenly got nervous. Okay Casey, now is not the time to get shy, pretend you know what your doing. She thought to herself.

Olivia's breath seemed to catch in her throat when she saw Casey was willing to let Olivia see her naked. Instantly she felt something inside her, something she never felt with anyone else. She put her hands on Casey's hips pulling her to stand between her legs. Casey looked down at her as Liv rubbed her hands over her hips, tracing the outline of her figure. Casey bit her lip as Liv moved her head toward her. Slowly and softly she placed kisses around her belly button. Casey smiled. When she didn't really react, Liv nipped lightly at the skin above her naval, which triggered a moan from Casey, and her fingers in Liv's hair.

Liv sat up a bit more, bringing her face to face to Casey's breasts. Liv moved slowly toward them, and when she felt Casey push on the back of her head, Liv grabbed one of her nipples in her mouth, getting a louder moan than before from Casey. She sucked and tesed her nipple until it was rock hard, and then showed the other one the same attention. Casey's moans were arousing her so bad, she just wanted to take Casey.

She stood up, taking Casey's lips to hers once more and picked her up taking her to Casey's room. Very easily she laid her on the bed, pulling her mouth away from Casey. She gave a groan in disagreement when Liv was no longer on top of her. "Hang on Case.." She said. Liv started to undo her belt, sliding it off. Slowly she unbuttoned her pants sliding them off her golden tan body. Casey bit her lip when she saw Liv wore simple, girls briefs underwear. She was such a tom-boy and Casey loved it.

Liv slid out of her shirt, then looked at Casey. "Want to finish?" Liv asked with a smirk. Casey sat up on the bed, pulling Olivia to her and slowly slid her panties down to her ankles where Liv stepped out of them. She was so close to Liv, she could smell her arousel and what a sweet smell it was. She unhooked her bra and slid it from her shoulders tossing it aside, then looked at Liv's body.

Liv leaned down and captured Casey's lips in a kiss, hearing her moan, she pushed her to lay on the bed. As she straddled her body, Liv's being much taller and more muscular than Casey's, it was easy to keep her pinned. Casey giggled slightly. "I can't move Liv..." She said looking at her. "That's the point, Case.." She said as she leaned down and kissed her neck.

The sparks flew through Casey's body, and she moaned. Liv smirks and then bites down slightly on her flesh. The response she got was almost enough to make her lose herself. Casey moaned, sayng Olivia's name loudly, and dug her nails into her biseps. Liv began to grind her hips, as she straddled Casey's leg. She kissed her way down to her chest and showed both of her nipples equal attention with her mouth and her tongue.

As she slid down Casey's body further, she kissed around her flat tummy, nipping on the skin. Casey arched her back moaning more. "Liv, please, I need you..." She begged for the older woman to stop teasing her. It only took seconds before Liv was between her legs, forcing them far apart, she leaned in real close and then whispered, "How bad do you want it, counselor?" Liv asked with a smirk and she flicked her tongue across her swollen cliterous. Casey, gasped loudly. "Olivia please, I want you!" She begged loudly, and with that Liv dove herself into the attorney, licking and sucking and nipping until Casey went over the edge screaming in pleasure.

Liv slid her tongue inside the younger woman's entrance, and twisted it around, and it was long before Casey came hard, and Olivia enjoyed it so much. She licked it up slowly, enjoying the taste of the woman she had been in love with for so long.

Liv kisses up her body and to her lips, Casey tasting herself on them, moaned into the kiss, flipping them so that she was now on top of the detective. Liv smirked. "You don't waste time." Casey shook her head and kisses Liv's neck. Olivia moaned softly, running her fingers through the younger woman's hair, and as Casey bit down, Olivia clutched a handful of hair in her hand. Casey moaned as Olivia did, and kissed down to her chest and started rubbing her clit. This got a louder moan from Olivia, and only made Casey go harder. As she sucked on each of her nipples, she rubbed her hard, Olivia panting and moaning.

Casey then kissed and licked her way down the older woman's body, as she continued to rub her clit. As she reached between her legs, her nervousness set in, but she didn't let it show. She took two of her fingers and slid them inside Olivia, making Liv gasp in pleasure. Excited by this response, Casey continued, thrusting her fingers in and out of Liv, and began sucking her clit. Liv's body soon started to shake as she screamed Casey's name when she orgasmed, and not long after, she came hard all over the younger woman's fingers. Casey licked it up slowly, as Olivia did to her and kissed up her body, smiling at how well she had done with pleasing her lover. As she kissed Olivia she pulled back to look into her eyes. "I love you detective." She whispered. Olivia smiled. "I love you too, counselor." And with that they shared another deep, passionate kiss and fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
